Oni versus Jack
by mah29732
Summary: Aku has summoned the mighty Oni to fight against Samurai Jack, in one of Jack's most brutal battles yet...
1. Aku Summons Mighty Oni

Oni versus Jack

Chapter 1: Aku Summons Mighty Oni

It was another day as a certain Samurai Jack was still searching the wasteland for any clues of how to get back to his own time. A certain shape-shifting wizard, Aku was still ever watchful from the safety from his lair.

"Bah, what a pest!" roared Aku as he still couldn't figure out a way to defeat the cunning samurai, then the shape-shifting wizard hatched up an idea, there was a demon known as Oni who was just as powerful if not more than he was that could aid in his quest to stop the samurai, "hmm, I think I should summon Oni!"

The shape-shifting wizard chanting a few spells as he provided room for Oni to appear, a dark cloud indeed started to appear, and a demonic like eyes began to show.

"I am Oni, evil incarnate!" roared Oni as he bursts out his massive amount of energy.

"I too am also evil incarnate" said Aku.

"If you have summoned me for a task, you're looking at the wrong pawn" said Oni to Aku.

"But I know you're just as powerful as I, probably evenly matched" continued Aku.

"What's this all about then?" asked Oni who was rather impatient with Aku.

"There is a pesky samurai fugitive on the loose, he has been causing trouble for me for the past few years" said Aku.

"Oni does not take orders" said Oni.

"Hmm, well, he was able to defeat the likes of me, along with also being an ample warrior at best" said Aku which started to intrigue Oni more.

"Hmm, this samurai you speak of, let me take a look at what he looks like" said Oni.

Aku then gladly showed Oni the location of where Samurai Jack was wondering about.

"You call that a warrior?" laughed Oni to Aku.

"Listen, he looks stronger than he is" replied Aku.

"Hmm, if he's been causing trouble for you, he must be a skilled warrior, perhaps a great challenge for me" laughed Oni.

"Yes, that's the right idea" said Aku who knew the samurai would not last a chance fighting Oni, "go forth, cause trouble first to get the samurai's attention, then fight him to the end!"

"That is something I will be able to do" said Oni as he then left Aku's lair.

Meanwhile, the samurai continued to tend to his journey as he was trying to find a village that knew of a time machine invention. But as the samurai continued to head toward the village, he soon discovered the village itself was on fire, the samurai rushed toward the village to help out the villagers whom were in a panic mode and were trying to escape for their dear lives. The samurai quickly helped the villagers put out the flames.

"Thank you Samurai Jack" said the village elder.

"What happened here?" asked Jack who was rather curious how the fire started.

"There was a strange being who stared down at our village from the mountain not far ahead, then suddenly the fire somehow started" said the village elder.

"Obviously an evil one is behind this" said Jack as he was heading up the mountain to investigate.

The samurai continued to climb up the mountain and reach its peak, there a dark figure stood there waiting for the samurai to appear.

"I knew you were foolish to come here" said the dark figure as a light blue aura started to glow around him.

"Show yourself!" said Jack as he drew his sword.

"The name's Oni" said Oni as he turned to the samurai, "and you will not be able to make it out here alive!"

Oni charged at the samurai first, but Jack was able to use his sword to literally slice Oni, which was quite painful for the demon, but the demon recovered from his attack and started to barrage the samurai with several punches, and shoved the samurai sending him flying right into a tree.

"Ha, this is a pest that Aku sent me to challenge for a fight?" laughed Oni as he gazed at the samurai.

"Aku sent you?" roared Jack as he got up.

"Yes, he mentioned you were able to defeat him many times" continued Oni, "but you cannot match whits with me, for I am invincible, and my powers are unlimited unlike your foe Aku's!"

"We shall see that then" said Jack as he prepared to continue to fight Oni.

Jack charged at Oni again with his sword in his hand, he then leaped over a fireball that Oni had fired at, and sliced Oni with his sword again. Oni cried in pain of the sword, but delivered an uppercut to the samurai. The samurai was able to recover and start another charge at Oni.

"Foolish samurai" said Oni as he used his burst of energy, the burst of energy sent Jack flying in the air and landing hard on the ground.

"There is no way you'll get out of this" said Oni, "no one has ever survived a fight with me."

"Well then, I shall be the first!" replied Jack as he continued to charge at Oni.

Oni delivered a punch toward the samurai, but the samurai was able to block the attack, and then began to fight back hand to hand with Oni.

"There is nothing you'll be able to accomplish here!" laughed Oni who then kicked the samurai down.


	2. Gouken's Intervention

Chapter 2: Gouken's Intervention

It was quite a stalemate between the two warriors, Oni who was quite powerful wasn't able to defeat the samurai so easily as he had thought.

"Aku must haven't been bluffing when he stated that you were an obvious pest, you're worse than that!" roared Oni.

"I'll put you away from once you came demon" continued Jack.

Jack charged at Oni with his sword in his hand, Oni, this time, however, was prepared to face the samurai, Oni could grab the tip of the sword no problem, and instead began to body slam the samurai around, and tossed the samurai toward the hard wood of a tree nearby.

"Worthless" said Oni, "that sword only harmed me because I didn't see it coming, but now I have learned from mistake samurai, I know everyone of your moves!"

Oni charged at Jack, but Jack was able to dodge just in time, for which the only casualty was the tree which was destroyed by Oni's force of power.

"You're only making the pain hard on you samurai" said Oni as he then turned toward Jack.

Oni continued to make another charge at the samurai, but the two were not alone, as it seems a certain Gouken who was in the area could hear the fight brewing between the two.

"Hmm, I sense an evil presence" said Gouken as he headed toward the area of the disturbance.

Meanwhile, back in the battle, Jack was having a tough time fighting Oni, Oni had become far too powerful for him to face at least alone. Even Aku was enjoying the battle from the safety within his lair.

"Yes, yes, go Oni, go Oni, you're number one, well, I'm really number one, but you get the idea" laughed Aku as he had some popcorn ready with him watching the fight.

Back with the fight, Jack was getting beaten up by Oni pretty good, the samurai was too weak to make another run with his sword targeting Oni.

"I am most disappointed in you samurai" said Oni, "I thought this was going to be a challenge for me, but I guess once I finish with you, I can take out the village next."

Oni prepared his powerful Hadoken technique targeting the samurai, but before Oni could fully charge it up and finish the samurai for good, a fireball out of nowhere manages to hit Oni.

"Who dares disrupt me from finishing off this worthless samurai?" roared Oni as he looked around.

"I do" said Gouken, "and I sense that this isn't a fair fight."

"Of course not, it isn't supposed to be fair!" continued Oni.

"Well then, I'm making it fair" said Gouken to which he turned to Jack, "run, I'll distract him long enough for you to escape."

"But what about you?" asked Jack.

"I can handle this" replied Gouken.

Jack dashed out of the area in a hurry, not wanting to see what'd happen next, Aku was indeed furious back in his liar.

"Bah!" cried Aku as he then threw the popcorn all over his lair being quite upset, "I wanted to see the samurai's final moments! That old foe ruined everything for me!"

Aku then hatched another brilliant scheme, why not take control of Oni himself.

"Hmm, on second thought, that foolish old fool provided me with another idea" laughed Aku.

Meanwhile between the fight with Oni and Gouken, dark clouds continued to form above, as Aku was preparing to enter in the battle himself taking control over Oni, and getting rid of the samurai himself for good using Oni's powers. Both Oni and Gouken were evenly matched, in spite of Oni's own strength, Gouken was able to out best Oni at every turn.

"This is ridiculous, I could have wasted that samurai!" roared Oni.

"You are nothing more than a mere pawn in a game for a greater demon" said Gouken referring to Aku.

"Bah, that shape shifting wizard!" laughed Oni who was unaware that Aku's presence was nearing, "I am more powerful than he is, and he KNOWS IT!"

"Oh really?" roared Aku as he then appeared before the two.

This was the obvious scene where Gouken then immediately escapes leaving Oni to deal with the shape-shifting wizard.

"I can see that you are not as powerful as you seem to claim to be" said Aku.

"How dare you make that insistence upon me!" bellowed Oni.

"I shall make you my puppet, and do a proper job than you!" continued Aku.

"I'd like to see you try" laughed Oni.

"Very well foolish demon" said Aku.

Aku then disappeared, but his shadow remained, it headed straight toward where Oni was, and began to take over Oni and his body. Oni could no longer be in control of himself anymore, and instead of his regular eyes being shown, Aku's red fire eyes were shown instead making Aku in full control of Oni's body.

"Yes, yes, why didn't I think of this before?" laughed Aku as he was stretching his new body out, "Why let some fools do your work for you when you'll just have a more hands on approach!"

Aku then tested Oni's powers out and began to cause havoc among the village below, sending the villagers in a panic out of their homes.

"Yes, yes!" laughed Aku, "I can use Oni's body for my own purposes!"

Aku then leaves the scene in the search for his arch for Samurai Jack, meanwhile, however, Jack found a tent that belonged to Gouken where Gouken soon arrived shortly.

"I have to hurry in train you to face Oni" said Gouken, "you are too weak in your current state."


	3. Oni, Aku's Puppet

Chapter 3: Oni, Aku's Puppet

Gouken was quite worried that the samurai wasn't prepared to face Oni, let alone now that Oni was under the control of Aku.

"Listen samurai" said Gouken, "I can only teach you the Hadoken technique, it may require me some time so that you can master the skill."

"Would I need it to defeat Oni?" asked Jack.

"Yes" replied Gouken, "I see potential in your ability to fight as a warrior."

Meanwhile, Oni who was a mere puppet of the shape-shifting wizard known as Aku, Aku was having the time of his life stretching out Oni's body, along with testing the level of power that Oni had acquired. Oni wasn't kidding when he stated he was a powerful demon, but not obviously powerful enough to defeat Aku.

"Yes, this body is quite pure with energy" said Aku as he fired a fireball at some trees and caused a forest fire, "time to test out some of Oni's tricks."

Aku while controlling Oni levitated himself in the air, and began to shoot fireballs at multiple directions, along with also having an explosive dark purple aura around him causing massive amounts of destruction in the path forward.

"Yes, yes, this body will do nicely when I finally get to crush the samurai" laughed Aku.

Aku continued to show off the burst of energy from Oni's powers, as he continued to search for the elusive samurai, meanwhile, Jack was being trained by Gouken to master the Hadoken technique.

"It's quite simple really" said Gouken as the two were sparring each other, "you'll have to put your mind and energy and do something like this."

Gouken then fired a fireball that was heading straight for Jack, but Jack was able to leap right over it and dodge it.

"Hmm, I see you're at least able to do that, but you'll need more if you are going to defeat Oni" continued Gouken.

"Oni is under the control of Aku" said Jack, "if I can convince Oni to overcome Aku, would it not be easier if they just fight themselves?"

"Hmm, an interesting strategy, Oni will not like being controlled by the shape-shifting wizard and will turn against him if there is someone who is able to show that he has enough willpower over Aku" said Gouken.

"I am pretty sure the demon will be content from there on in" said Jack.

"I am not so sure about that, it'd only be temporary" said Gouken as they continued to spar with one another.

Finally about an hour into the spar, Jack was finally able to do his own Hadoken, that even impressed Gouken who used his own Hadoken to stop it from coming toward him.

"Very impressive samurai" said Gouken, "a few more sparing rounds and you will be ready to fight Oni."

As the two continued to spar, Gouken felt neither one of them had enough time on their hand, Aku who was still controlling Oni was unleashing a wave of devastating destruction within the forest around him, causing all the animals to flee, and burn the trees to rubble and debris.

"Yes, yes!" laughed Aku who could feel Oni's surge of power, "If there was only a way I can fully absorb Oni for myself, oh well, this will have to do!"

Aku unleashed more fireballs into the forest, causing massive forest fires, to which got closer to where Gouken and Jack were training.

"Fire!" cried Gouken as he could smell it.

"Yes, I sense the demon must be nearby with Aku controlling him" said Jack.

"Then, it is time" said Gouken.

Jack grabbed his sword and rushed out of the tent with Gouken following him, the two managed to find their way to where Aku was causing the devastation. The shape-shifting wizard was enjoying himself too much to be bothered to notice the two's presence.

"This is so much fun!" laughed Aku as he unleashed his fury upon the forest.

Jack then gathered up his energy and fired a Hadoken fireball at Aku who was still up in the air celebrating his destruction.

"Who dares?" roared Aku as he turned around, he noticed Jack and Gouken were there, "It's about time you two came out from your hiding, especially you Samurai Jack!"

"Aku, you have no right to control Oni, as much as he is an evil demon himself like you are, no one should be controlled by the likes of you" said Jack as he drew his sword.

"Is that so?" asked Aku as he then lowered himself to the ground, "Let's find out how skilled you are samurai!"

Aku charged at Jack and with using Oni was able to give Jack quite a punch, sending him flying right up in the air and landing hard right on the ground. Jack then recovered from the attack and charged at the shape-shifting wizard, but Aku fired lasers from his eyes zapping the samurai stopping him right in his place.

"That's all you got samurai?" taunted Aku as he then started to charge at him.

Jack did his best to dodge Aku's attacks, perhaps Jack felt Oni was still somewhere in Aku trapped.

"Oni, as must as it sounds strange, you do not deserve to be controlled by a demon more powerful than you, namely Aku" said Jack.

"Foolish samurai, he won't listen to you!" laughed Aku, "He craves for destruction! Too bad he himself couldn't deliver it right!"


	4. Oni Confronts Aku

Chapter 4: Oni Confronts Aku

Aku was fully in control of Oni, so long as Oni could not overcome the shape-shifting wizard who was in control of his body. The shape-shifting wizard continued to throw punches at the samurai, with Oni's strength, Jack was no match for him.

"Face it samurai" laughed Aku, "there is no way you'll get around this one!"

Aku then charged at the samurai again, but Jack used another Hadoken and then used his sword on Aku which caused him much pain.

"Bah, the sword!" cried Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard had enough of it, and with one burst of Oni's energy sent the sword flying right in the air, and onto the other side where the two were fighting.

"There is now no way for you to pass me samurai" laughed Aku.

"No, but there is a way to get through the one who you control" said Jack.

"Bah, Oni is as good as my next best puppet" laughed Aku, "there is no way even you can get through a demon so clouded in judgment."

"That is where you are wrong" said Jack as he then sat down and began to meditate.

"What are you doing!" cried Gouken to Jack as he noticed the samurai was defenseless against the shape-shifting wizard.

Aku still controlling Oni's body launched a wave of Hadoken fireballs at the samurai, but Gouken stood right in the samurai's way to defend him.

"Whatever it is you are planning, you better hurry up with it!" cried Gouken as he was trying to prevent Aku from killing the samurai.

Oni was indeed well trapped within Aku, the demon himself wasn't happy as he could see Aku was taking control over his body.

"I cannot believe this!" cried Oni as he was unable to control his own body, "That shape-shifting wizard is such a coward!"

"Oni, this is certainly not what you want to be" said a voice to Oni.

"Who dares say that?" asked Oni.

"It is I, Samurai Jack" continued Jack who was communicating to Oni by meditation, "you must break free of Aku's grasp, both of you maybe demons, but no one deserves to be controlled by Aku."

Aku who was unaware of Jack's intervention continued his mayhem targeting Gouken who was getting exhausted from the fight itself. Aku dashed toward Gouken and gave him quite an uppercut sending him flying into the air and crashing right on the ground. The shape-shifting wizard was indeed about to gloat, until a burst of energy could be seen.

"What, what's happening?" cried Aku.

Suddenly the shape-shifting wizard himself was flown right into the air, and crashed landed on the ground, there a freed Oni stood firm.

"You dare rebel against me?" cried Aku as he rose.

"You controlled me like a puppet!" roared Oni who wasn't happy with Aku.

"You were supposed to be a useful pawn in my task to eliminate Samurai Jack!" roared Aku.

"Oni does NOT TAKE ORDERS!" roared Oni.

Oni charges at Aku, and gave Aku quite a fight for his life. Oni ends up using his devastating Tenchi Sokaigen technique that sends the shape-shifting wizard flying right into the air where Oni then launches a series of Hadokens targeting the shape-shifting wizard. Both Gouken and Jack are stunned to see Oni's power in action.

"There, that'd teach you to control me!' laughed Oni.

But as the demon was going to oddly thank the samurai for freeing him, Aku shot lasers from his eyes at Oni, sending him crashing against a tree.

"Foolish demon!" laughed Aku as he floated down nearly unharmed, "I cannot be harmed by a fellow evil demon such as yourself!"

"No!" cried Oni who wasn't happy as he then shot several Hadokens at the shape-shifting wizard.

"Get my sword, hurry!" cried Jack to Gouken.

"I am going to end your life demon, since you are a mere pest just like that samurai" laughed Aku as he picked up Oni, "you shall never be able to walk the Earth again!"

Gouken then saw the chance and ran to get Jack's sword, he then threw it to the samurai, who then charged at Aku as he was about to return Oni back to the underworld, the samurai leaped with his sword high in the air, and sliced Aku with it. The shape-shifting wizard screamed in pain with the sword's power being wielded by the samurai.

"The sword!" cried Aku as he turned to Jack, "You pathetic samurai!"

Aku then fired lasers from his eyes again targeting Jack, Oni and Gouken.

"I shall enjoy exterminating you three pests!" laughed Aku.

"No, not this time!" cried Jack to which he turned to Gouken, "Toss me to Aku!"

Gouken did exactly that, and the samurai was able to slice the shape-shifting wizard who then cried in agony again, and then did it again, and again, and again.

"Arrggghh!" cried Aku who was in pain.

The shape-shifting wizard then began to flee the battlefield to heal his wounds back at his lair.

"You think you won!" cried Aku as he in his weaken state was leaving, "I shall be back samurai! You can count on that!"

As the shape-shifting wizard left, Oni simply ended up leaving the battlefield too, not to meddle with Gouken or the samurai again as well.

"It seems this is his way of thanking you" said Gouken to Jack.

"Yes, but let's hope he doesn't cause trouble or we'll certainly meet again" said Jack.


End file.
